1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an unloader for drawing in a molded product after the molded product is molded by extruding a material such as resin, metal, ceramic or the like by an extrusion device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an unloader, as disclosed in JP-A-5-301268, for drawing in a molded product after the molded product is extruded by an extrusion device
The unloader includes belt conveyors at an interval in an up and down direction. The belt conveyors rotates endless belts by rotating drive drums. A lower face of a molded product is brought into contact with the endless belt of the lower belt conveyor, an upper face of the molded product is brought into contact with the endless belt of the upper belt conveyor, and the molded product is carried by rotating the upper and lower endless belts.